I Dare You
by Nate-Dawgg73
Summary: Beast Boy ain't afraid to do nothing. Cyborg disagrees. He finds a way to win...or does he? OneShot Booya!


**What's up erryone? Nate-Dawgg is back! I'm writing my first fanfic for Teen Titans. BBxRae for this one. Alright here y'all peeps go!**

**BTW, dudes, I don't own the Teen Titans. Thought I'd throw that in.**

* * *

"Man, I told you, I'm not afraid to do anything!" said Beast Boy, walking into the common room of Titans Tower, Cyborg at his side.

"What?! You know your afraid of some things! What about that Wicked Scary thing?"

"Hello! Use what brains you still have," said Beast Boy, knocking on Cyborg's head, "I said I'm not afraid to do anything, not I never get scared!"

"Awe, man, whatever, I know you'll be too scared. I'll come up with something."

"Yeah, and when you do, lemme know." Beast Boy smirked and ran and jumped on the couch. He grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels.

Cyborg sighed and went to making breakfast. He got out all the necessaries and began to cook. He looked up and saw Raven go through the sliding doors. At that moment, a small, evil, mischievous though burrowed its way into his brain. "Oh, BB going down."

"What's going down?" said the blue-cloaked sorceress.

"Whaaa! Uh, nothing, just, uh, making some breakfast. You want waffles? Of course you want waffles! Hehe..."

"Oh...OK then..." She walked over and sat down to Beast Boy's right and began reading a book from the plethora she had.

"Alright, y'all! Come and get it!"

"Hey wait, dude. Robin and Starfire..."

"Are right here. Sorry, I was fixing Star's bed. Broke somehow." Robin said, with a blushed present on his cheeks.

"But Robin, you said its because we 'shook the bed' too hard? Does that mean we..." He put his hand over her mouth.

"Yes yes of course. Now we should eat a good breakfast today." The leader went over and grabbed himself a plate. Starfire, Raven and Cyborg followed suit. "Hey, Beast Boy, are you not gonna eat?"

"Oh, already had some tofu and skim milk. I'll make it."

"Oh. Cool. Now down to, uhh, our date tonight?" he inquired to his alien princess girlfriend.

"Yo, get your feet off my couch!" Cyborg shouted.

"Whoa, sorry. Just getting comfortable."

Cyborg snorted and sat on BB's left and Raven again on the right. "Alright, you little grass stain, Mr. I'm-not-afraid-to-do-anything, I got something that you will never do."

"Hmm, lay it on me, Tin man."

He leaned in close to the 'little grass stain's' ear, glanced at Raven and said, "I dare you..."

"Yes?"

"...to..."

"Awe, dude, not cool, just say it."

"...I dare you to kiss Raven." First, Beast Boy dropped the remote. Second, he turned white as a sheet. And third, he looked at Cyborg in complete, utter horror.

"Y-y-you w-w-w-want m-me to do w-what?"

"You heard me. And by the look on your face, you are terrified. Ha! Told you!"

Beast Boy grabbed Cyborg's arm and they whooshed into the hallway. "Duuuuddddeee! Why? I mean, why Raven?"

"Awww, what's the matter, little BB is scared of big, bad ol' Rae-Rae? Bwahahahahahaha!"

"No its not that. It's...something else."

"Something else? Man, come on, what else could it be? It's not like your...oooohhhh." He looked at the green one with a sly smile and narrow eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ohhh I see. MY LITTLE B GOTTA CRUSH!"

"What? I uh d-don't know what hey look at the time I gotta go to the drink get a bathroom mop my ceiling..."

"Excuse me, friends. What is a crush?" Starfire asked them out of no where.

Beast Boy looked mortified at what Cyborg's face was like. "Well, Star, you know how Robin feels about you, Beast Boy has those feelings for *clears throat* someone, just not as strong as Robin's feelings."

"Ooh, so Beast Boy is in the love then? Marvelous, I will tell..." But before she could move an inch, a green octopus wrapped around her mouth.

Beast Boy turned back to human, but still had his hand over Starfire's mouth. "Shhhhhh! Please please please please please don't mention any of this to Raven or Robin! I am begging you, please do not tell!"

"Oh it is a secret. I see. Is it OK if I right it in my diarrhea?"

Cyborg let out a stifled laugh. "Umm, but don't you mean diary?"

"Oh yes diary. What is the diarrhea?" Cyborg couldn't help it. He laughed out loud, banging his fist on the wall.

"Oh my gosh...that...that's funny!" he said, now rolling on the floor.

"Beast Boy, what is so funny?"

"Star," he leaned over and whispered her answer. Her face turned green and she hovered back into the common room.

Cyborg was standing now, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Phew! That was rich."

"So you won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Well, no..."

"Great! Thanks a ton Cy."

"...but."

He turned around swiftly to look at the man machine. "But?"

"You didn't do the dare. Which means I get to hit you. Unless you do the dare, I will hit you AND tell her. So what's it gonna be?"

"Oh, man, what's worse? Getting hit by Cyborg or kissing Raven and possibly getting destroyed?"

"Man, come on. Just tell her how you feel. I'm surprised she hasn't felt it from you yet anyways. She can read emotions."

"Ah, dude! I completely forgot! Ah, man, I bet she knows."

"Listen. If there's anything I've learned from books, movies, TV and countless other things it's that telling someone how you feel is the best aproach you can take."

BB sat cross-legged on the ground and went into thinking position. A light-bulb went off in his head. "Alright, fine. I'll do it," he said rather unenthusiastic.

"Ha, that's what I thought. Oh, and would you mind if I snap a picture?"

"Not so fast. If I have to tell Raven, you have to tell Bumblebee."

Cyborg stood still with a blank look on his face. He was considering the deal. "And if I don't?"

"I will tell her for you."

"You drive a hard bargain, but how did you know I, uhh, ya know, had a thing for her?"

"Dude, you have a picture of her in the T-car's glove compartment."

"Oh. Yeah. So you have to get it done tomorrow by sundown."

"And you the same." He outstretched his hand. "Deal?"

Cyborg reach out and shook it. "Deal."

* * *

That afternoon, Cyborg was about to call Bumblebee. "Yo, B, I'm about to call her. Get in here."

"Sweet, this is going to be," all of a sudden Cyborg's communicator was going off. "Huh? Who is it?"

"What the-? It's Bumblebee. Hello."

"Hi Cyborg, what's up?"

"Umm," he glanced at Beast boy.

He whispered to his mechanical friend, "Now's your chance."

"Nothing just working on some new tech. What's up with you?"

"Oh, just hanging around. Kind of a slow day. Not much crime in Steel City today."

"Same here."

"So, uh, listen, Cyborg, you remember the HIVE dance right?"

"Yeah, I went with Jinx. Why're you bring it up?"

"Well, the thing is, I was jealous..."

"Really, ahem, I mean, oh. Well, since we are on the topic, I think now is a good enough time." He glanced at an anxious Beast Boy.

"Time for what?"

"To say...that I like you." His human half of his face turned red a little.

"Awwwww, you do?"

"Uh, yeah, heh heh. Me and BB had a thing going so I had to tell you."

"Beast Boy? Is he the one I hear snickering?"

"Yeah. He is eating this up."

"Well, that's why I called, too. To, ummm, say I liked you, but you beat me to it."

"No kidding." They were both blushing a bright red.

"So if you had to tell me, who does he have to tell?"

Beast Boy sat up and was about to say something, but Cyborg beat him to the punch. "He has to tell Raven." Beast Boy turned into a turtle and went into his shell, waiting for Bumblebee to laugh.

"Raven? Awwww, that's so cute! I knew he liked her. It was a little obvious since he was always teasing her and trying to get her to laugh." Beast Boy stuck his head a little out of his shell.

"Hear that, B? She knew it. And I bet she'd agree with me by saying you should just flat out tell her. Right?"

"Right. Just tell her, Beast Boy. I'm sure you won't regret it."

"By the way, did I mention there is another part to his deal?"

"No." Beast Boy went back into his shell again.

"Haha, he has to kiss her, too."

"He what? Oh, man, that is horrible. Nice job. Couldn't have done it better."

"I thought so. Alright BB, better get going. Only have about 27 hours left to do it in."

* * *

Later, Beast Boy was walking to his room when he heard some noise in Raven's room. "Starfire calm down, it's not that big of a deal."

"Oh, but it is! You see, he huh! Wait, I cannot tell."

"Starfire, what are you hiding? Tell me. Now."

"It is a secret. I must not tell."

"Starfire...please tell me. I thought we were friends."

"Ohhhhhhhh fine! You mustn't tell Beast Boy. He has the crush on you."

"Really? Are you saying the guy I, well, ya know, like likes me back?"

"Yes, dear Raven. Our friend likes you. He has a crush."

Beast Boy gasped. Raven liked him back. He felt so happy. He also felt even more nervous now. He had a plan and he would put it into action at sunrise.

* * *

Sunrise came fast to Beast Boy. He slept very hard and woke up very uncharacteristically of him. He walked out of his room and immediately smelled Raven's tea. He knew she'd be on the roof, so that's where he was headed.

He reached the top. Instead of opening the door, he turned into a fly and went under it. He flew over and landed beside Raven, meditating as normal. He turned human again and just sat there.

"Wow, you're up early."

"Haha, yeah, guess I am."

"Did you, um, need something?"

"Yeah! Sorry I didn't mean to rush that out. I'm just nervous."

'Nervous? Why is her nervous? He's never nervous' thought Raven. "I see. There's no need to be nervous."

"Well, I came up here...," he touched her hand, "was to tell you that..I like you."

She blushed a bright red. "Ummmm..."

"I have for a while but I just never had the guts to tell you."

"Well, I'm glad. I l-like you too." She looked over and smiled at him. A genuine smile.

"You need to smile more often. You're already beautiful, but you'd look a million times better if you'd smile more." He got up, walked over and kissed her. Then he walked his normal pace from the roof.

* * *

Later that same day, he and Cyborg were alone in the common room. "Aw man! You did what?"

"I kissed her alright. But on the cheek. You never said I had to kiss her on the lips." He smirked at his victorious but rather defeated looking best friend.

Starfire came in with something in her hand. "Friend Beast Boy, Raven wishes me to give this to you." She winked then left.

He looked at it. It was a folded piece of paper. "Ah, yeah! BB got a love note."

"No way. That's not her style." He opened it and smile the biggest smile in the history of smiles.

The note read, '_Why didn't you kiss me on the lips? That's what I wanted._'

* * *

**So, yeah, sure. I wrote it, you read it, It's been written and read and must be reviewed. If you please would review! Thanks a ton or two!**


End file.
